You Belong To Me
by The-Major's-Lieutenant
Summary: Bella always thought she belonged to Edward, but him leaving proved that wasn't the case. She flirts with danger in the company of hot tempered shifters and plays matchmaker. She goes cliff diving one day and ends up having to go to Italy reluctantly to save Edward. But when she arrives in Volterra she finds out who she really belongs too. *I own nothing*
1. Prologue

_I own nothing, this is edited._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

Prologue

When Edward left many thought that I would be sad or depressed because he was so great... but I wasn't in fact I analyzed our relationship and realized it wasn't love it was just an experience. But when I looked into the eyes of _him_ I knew my life changed he seemed so down and sad that I just had to go to him and comfort him but I couldn't with Edward there so I did the next best thing _I_ left Edward and _I_ said yes.

_Hope you enjoyed reading, more to come soon!_


	2. Chapter 1

_The New edited version of chapter one, I own nothing but please enjoy the chapter._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

Chapter One: He _Left_

**Bella's POV**

"Okay Jake so this is what happened." I started as I recalled what happened.

_flashback_

"Bella just please be safe and don't do anything reckless promise me please?" Edward asked

"Okay I promise." I sniffed

"And I promise in return you'll never see me again." Edward said and he kissed my head then left me alone in the forest.

"Edward" I whispered but he was gone"

_end of flashback_

I finished explaining to Jake about Edward breaking up with me.

"Well that ended faster than I thought it would Bella." Jake said from his kitchen table.

"Yep but after thinking it through I realized that I didn't really love him. I guess I just kinda used him to make time go bye." I confessed

"Why didn't you use me then?" Jake asked

"Jaaakkkeee ugh your my best friend I see you as a brother nothing more and nothing less. I'm sorry if this hurts you but it's true. By the way you need to get out and date someone forget about me okay?" I said

"Okay fine and you're the only girl I'm interested in at the moment but do you have anyone in mind?" He asked slightly excited I laughed and ruffled his hair a little.

"Maybe what's your type?" I asked him

"Uh let's see my all time dream girl is someone who can work on cars like me and loves to just chill has no problem to tell it like it is and I want her to look good too of course." He explained

"Okay well there is a sophomore who sits with us at lunch she's really out going and she helped Mike fix something on his car one morning at school I don't think she's dating anyone oh and she is really cute!" I said excited

"Really when can I meet her?" he exclaimed

"Bonfire on the Rez?" We said at the same time causing us to laugh.

"Alright it's settled then bonfire tomorrow night." Jake said and I nodded and left Jakes small house.

I arrived home and began dinner and emailing some people about the bonfire. I also called up Angela to tell her about Edward. I told her to tell Jessica as well so everyone would know by midnight tonight. After that was settled I checked on the lasagna and waited for Charlie to get home and he did at exactly six pm as per usual.

"Bells I'm home!" He hollered out.

"Hey Dad we're having lasagna with garlic bread is that alright?" I asked

"Yes that's great exactly what I'm in the mood for." He said as he kissed my head and went to his room to change.

We were both eating when I brought up the bonfire and mine and Edward's breakup.

"So dad me and Edward broke up." I started, he lifted his head from his plate.

"Really you two seemed so into each other what happened?" He asked

"Well I don't want to talk about it I mean I'm over him but I want the why's to stay private." I explained. There was no way I could tell the truth which was Jasper tried to suck my blood because he's a vampire and so are all the Cullen's. I don't think that Charlie will take that all too well.

"Oh is that all?" He asked

"Uh no in order to get over him Jake is having a bonfire party and wants me to come so can I go it's tomorrow?" I asked

"Uh sure but you'll be careful right?" He questioned as we cleaned up the kitchen.

"Of course Char-dad." I smiled

"Okay then goodnight." He said and kissed my head and retreated into his room.

"Night!" I hollered and went into my room and for the first time in a while I shut and locked my window. Now that I realized it I thought it was kinda creepy that he watched me every night. But, I guess I wasn't thinking and I was 'in' love but now it's time for a change and I have a feeling something big will happen soon and it's going to be good.

_Hope you enjoyed reading, more to come soon. _


	3. Chapter 2

_The New edited version of chapter two, I own nothing but please enjoy the chapter._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

Chapter Two: Feelin' the heat

**Bella's POV**

When I got ready for the bonfire the next day, I decided to dress sexy. I wanted to look good and different. So I pulled out some of the clothes that Alice had bought for me. I put on a pair of jean short shorts, a shirt and a pair of boots along with a leather jacket.

I hated to say it but I thought I looked good for a change. I really liked how I was going to change. Edward did not control me anymore. He had no more say in anything that I would do from now on. One thing was for sure though and that was that I would enjoy my new found freedom.

When I arrived all eyes were on me mainly because of my loud truck but also because of the way I was dressed. Everyone knew I normally didn't dress like this but, hey they need to get over it. This was the new me and she was here to stay. I walked up to Jake and his friends and was happy when I saw that he already met Katelyn the girl I talked to him about. She was attached to his arm. I smiled at them as I picked up my pace and headed towards the group.

"Dang is that you Bella?" Quil asked

"Yea I needed a new look what do you think?" I asked as I twirled around, giggling as I did.

He wolf whistled and I was about to slap him playfully till I heard a yell I turned to the cliffs and saw that someone had jumped.

"Oh my gosh we got to go help them!" I screeched Jake just grumbled

"It's just Sam and his gang and they're cliff diving everyone does it." he explained

"Oh I want to do it!" I exclaimed

"I'll take you!" Quil piped I smiled at him.

"Sure when and where?" I said

"Uh how about two weeks from today that's when school gets out and we can do it like a graduation present party thing for you?" he asked

"Sure, Jake you don't seem to like Sam and his gang." I stated

"Yea they took Embry and Sam's been watching me like he expects something it's creepy!" He exclaimed looking worried.

"I bet, but I won't let them take you away. In the meantime though let's party!" I hollered and everyone agreed with hoots and hollers of their own.

**Edward's POV**

Leaving Bella hurt me but it's what I had to do but everyone is depressed in the family. Their thoughts were slowly cutting into my already broken heart. I needed to get away from it all. So I left to go off and look for Victoria although Rose thinks I'm just going off to mope I hate to say it but I think she's right for once.

_It's short but I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Chapter 3

_The New edited version of chapter three, I own nothing but please enjoy the chapter._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

Chapter Three: Wow… Jake's a wolf!

_**Bella's POV**_

Two weeks have passed and I'm finally graduated from high school. I was happy to finally have it over and done with. I don't know how the Cullen's could do it over and over again for decades. Once was enough for me to last a lifetime.

Sometime during those two weeks Jake began ignoring me and Katelyn. It was making us angry and upset. We were getting past the point of fed up and decided that we were going to go to the res and find out what his problem is. That's what we were doing right now both fuming silently as I drove us to Jakes house. Jake and Kate were going great till he started to ignore her like me so she came to my house and asked me if Jake has talked to me. When I told her no she decided it was time to find out what's wrong with him. I couldn't blame her cause I wanted to find out what was wrong with him too. I also still really wanted to go cliff diving like Quil promised but then again he's been ignoring me too. I was sick and tired of this ignoring me crap what was the big deal?

"His butt is so going to be toasted. He says that he's going to take me out last weekend then he ditches me and says he's got mono or something. Jeez that excuse only lasts so long!" Kate yelled in frustration smacking my dash as she did. I winced at the sound but knew my old tank of a truck could take it.

"Yea but I doubt any one will be up this early in the morning. Jeez girl when do you wake up? I look like I just rolled out of bed and you look hot how do you do that?" I asked honestly curious she was dressed in skinny's, a tank top, and vans me I was dressed in a tank top, boy boxers, jacket and converse.

Kate laughed "I don't know I just do but you look good too so don't be upset." She joked I just shook my head and smiled.

"Hey look there's the douche nugget in question!" Kate said pointing out the front window. It was beginning to rain as I pulled into Jake's driveway.

"And he's with Sam and his gang, weird." I replied as we got out Jake and the gang looked at us menacingly. Jake looked at me first with an angry expression then he looked at Kate and his expression changed dramatically. He looked like a man seeing sun for the first time. He looked in love with Kate with a single look. His mood did a complete one-eighty. I looked back at Sam and them and saw Quil among them I tipped my head in greeting and he did the same. I leaned back on the hood of my truck and waited for someone to say something.

"Well this changes thing." Sam said the others nodded.

"What about sexy over there?" A big guy said I narrowed my eyes on him and stormed over.

"Excuse me?" I said harshly not liking the way he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"You're excused." He said and smiled I fake smiled and brought my hand back and slapped him it hurt like hell but to me it was worth it.

"Uh oh Bella get back." Quil ordered I stumbled back as I saw the guy I slapped shaking.

"Paul stop" Sam said so Paul was his name but he didn't stop shaking and before I knew it, there in front of me stood a brown wolf growling. Jake screamed something and I took off and as I did Jake transformed into a russet colored wolf and attacked Paul. I stumbled even further back to where Kate was.

"Wow… Jakes a wolf." Kate said before she passed out I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Well this is unexpected." I mumbled. Quil and a few others I didn't know the name of laughed I think their names are Embry and Jared.

"Bella you see your best friend turn into a wolf and that's all you say?" Jared I think asked.

"Uh dude she dated a vampire how surprised should she be that her best friend is a werewolf?" Embry asked I laughed at that and had to agree with him.

"Embry, Jared take them to Emily's. I deal with these two." Sam ordered looking at Jake and Paul.

"Okay" They answered together.

We loaded into my truck and sped to Emily's who I learned was Sam's fiancé. I was told not to stare at her scars because it makes Sam upset. I wonder why but when we arrived I saw that her beauty out shined her scars. Kate finally came to and they told us about wolves and that they're protectors and about imprinting and that Jake imprinted on Kate. I was still reeling from all that information when Jake, Paul and Sam came in the house laughing they stopped when Kate glared at Jake.

"You, right here, now!" She ordered everyone laughed as he quickly walked to her she pulled him down to her level by his shoulders.

"Why the heck did you ignore me for the past week? I've been so worried I don't care if you grow fur or eat vampires or whatever. You could have called me! Mono my butt!" She yelled he just took her abuse almost with a smile on his face.

"I'm still angry at you but I'm also so happy that you imprinted on me! Now come here and kiss me!" She ordered we laughed and aww'd when they kissed until it got a little too heated then it was slightly sickening.

"Well Jake how does it feel to be whipped?" Paul asked slapping Jake on the back to break them apart. We laughed and Jake was about to hit Paul back when Emily called us in for lunch I've never seen people more hungry in my life.

We ate laughed and joked it was actually nice to relax with friends again. I then decided to go to the cliffs. I still wanted to go cliff diving but I didn't want to go with anyone anymore they all seemed too busy. So I made up an excuse to leave.

"Guys it's been fun but I'm going to go. I've got to go clean the house and make Charlie dinner. Jake you can take Katelyn home right?" I asked he nodded and after everyone said their goodbyes to me I left for the cliffs in my truck.

When I got to the cliffs I decided to just do it nothing was holding me back and it seemed like so much fun. I ran and just jumped. The ocean was cold but calm and I swam to the shore when I resurfaced. I sat there on the beach for a while until I got too cold. I got up and went to my truck and left. The whole experience wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. Maybe it would be better if I went with the wolf pack and we all had a good time together.

When I arrived home I saw that Charlie had left a note saying he left for the Clearwater's he's been taking care of them ever since Harry -the dad had a heart attack. He was helping plan the funeral and just taking care of the family. I also noticed that there was someone in my house it just felt too quiet.

"Hello?" I asked flipping the lights switch on. I jumped when I saw Alice Cullen standing in my kitchen.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed and hugged me a little too tightly.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly patting her back. I thought they had left me for good.

"I saw that you jumped off a cliff. I thought you were dead. Did you jump?" She asked hurriedly inspecting my cold wet body for injuries that weren't there.

"Yes it's called cliff diving." I said and walked to the couch shredding my wet jacket.

"Oh" she said silently.

"Yeah, so do you want to stay?" I asked I really still liked Alice and I did miss her and it would be nice for her to be here.

"Uh sure, but you have a visitor." She said looking towards the door as she wrinkled her nose up like something smelled awful.

"Oh" There was a knock on the door not seconds later. "Come in!" I hollered as I took off my wet converse.

"Bells do you know there's a vamp in your house?" Jake asked as he rushed to my side.

"Yeah I'm kind of talking to her." I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness.

"Oh it's a Cullen. Could you give us a few minutes?" He asked. Alice nodded and left saying she'd be back. Then the phone rang, I asked Jake to get it as I went to change out of my wet clothes.

"Bella!" Alice yelled I ran down the stairs to see her eyes filled with tears that could never fall.

"What is it Alice?" I asked as I hugged her to help her calm down.

"Thanks to the dog Edward is going to the Volturi to kill himself we have to save him!" She exclaimed.

I sighed. This is just great.

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. More soon._


	5. Chapter 4

_**The new and improved chapter four. Enjoy.**_

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

Chapter Four: You're wearing that?

**Bella's POV**

Thanks to Jake and his telling Edward that my dad was planning a funeral I have to travel to Voltera in Italy to go save Edward. Granted it really wasn't all Jakes fault. Edward said he would leave me alone and he didn't plus he took what Jake said wrong. Charlie _was_ planning a funeral, just not mine. Although maybe now I can give Edward some closure and tell him it's over forever?

As I got dressed for the flight and to save Edward I picked out my outfit carefully. I wanted something that would make the vampires laugh and make Edward a little mad so I went with a shirt that said bite me with fangs on it some comfy worn jeans and my good ole black converse. I fluffed my hair and thought I didn't look half bad.

I walked down the stairs to see Jake and some of the pack waiting for me along with Alice who looked a little uncomfortable. Jake saw me first and busted out laughing at my shirt once I fully walked into the living room everyone else started to laugh as well. Alice just frowned.

"Bella you're going to save a vampire from the head vampires wearing a shirt that says bite me?" Jake asked through laughs

"Yeah got a problem with that? It's because of you that I have to go there anyway!" I said and walked to the front door, past all the laughing werewolves.

"Okay so here's the deal, I need you all to cover for me. I already told Charlie I'm visiting a college in New York so I need you all to take care of and watch over Charlie in case of Victoria. I'm not sure when I'll be back but no fighting please in my house and don't eat all of Charlie's food got it?" I asked they all said yes and nodded then I turned to Alice and she pulled me to Carlisle's Mercedes. As soon as I was buckled in we were off to the airport.

We were in our first class seats when Alice just got off the phone with Jasper convincing him not to come. She turned to me and opened her mouth to begin speaking, oh boy I knew this was coming.

"Bella you don't love Edward anymore?" She asked sadly.

"No" I simply answered knowing she'd want more information on the subject of me not loving Edward.

"Why?" Ding, ding, ding we have a winner I was right!

"I have no more feelings for him because our relationship wasn't healthy. He always saved me and I never saved him. He was always watching me even when I slept. Which, when I think about it now was kind of creepy. But I realized that I wasn't really in love and I think I used him to kill time here. He was beautiful and mysterious and romantic what kind of teenage girl wouldn't want that? I think I was in love with the idea of him not him, do you understand?" I explained hoping she would understand my logic and reasoning.

"I think I do. Jasper had relationships like that before we got together and so did Carlisle, but you know Edward will be heartbroken." Alice said solemnly.

I sighed then answered "I know so I'll break it to him lightly or at least try to." I looked around and sighed again.

"Maybe even after a while Edward and I could become friends, because I did have fun with him at times." Alice shrugged and thankfully brought up a new topic.

"So you and the wolves hang out now huh?" She giggled I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and I changed my style too. I think you would approve of it." I teased.

"I know I saw some of your new clothes not that bad." She teased back.

"I try." I said simply as I closed my eyes to sleep during the long flight to Italy.

"Oh look we're here!" Alice exclaimed waking me up in the process.

"Oh joy." I mumbled sleepily. Alice shot me a disapproving look but I just shrugged and buckled in for the landing.

Alice stole a yellow Porsche at the airport and as she drove she didn't shy off the gas pedal at all. It kind of scared me but it was exciting at the same time, so it was rather enjoyable. When we got into Voltera there was some kind of festival going on involving red. Alice said it was Saint Marcus's day. Were people celebrate the day when Saint Marcus drove all the vampires out of Voltera. Yeah right, too bad he's still here and is one of the rulers of all the vampires. Man sometimes people are ignorant.

Alice went as far as she could go with the car then I had to get out and run to the clock tower. Alice said that is where Edward will try and show himself to the innocent town's people. Alice also said that if he does that then he will upset the Volturi and end up dead and for Esme's sake I couldn't let that happen she'd be devastated.

I ran as fast as I could amazingly not tripping or anything to Edward. I ran through a fountain soaking myself with the cold water to get to Edward. I slammed into his chest right before he stepped into the sun. His granite chest hurt like crazy but he fell back a little so it worked to remove him from the sun.

"Edward stop! I'm here don't do this." I yelled at him using whatever means to get him to back up further.

"Bella?" He said

"Is that really you? Please tell me I'm not day dreaming." He said as he circled his arms around me he tried to kiss me. I turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead. I don't think he seemed to mind.

"Yes Edward I'm here, it's really me. Can we go now?" I asked as he set me down. Just as he was about to answer someone else did for him.

"Ah I'm afraid Aro doesn't want you to leave just yet." A man in a dark cloak said as he continued to walk towards us.

"Yes he requires yours and Miss Swan's presence, Edward." Another man said smirking as he did. Edward growled at both of them only to have them growl back.

"Now, now boys, there are ladies present." Alice said coming out of nowhere.

Edward pushed me behind him and continued to growl. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at his over protective behavior. I didn't even want to be here in the first place and now he was all controlling again. It made me reaffirm my opinion that our relationship was not healthy.

"Demetri, Felix stop it. Edward, Isabella, and Alice follow me please." A new voice said coming up behind Demetri and Felix.

"It's just Bella." I mumbled and Edward shot me a disapproving look. I stuck my tongue out at him in childish defiance and it caused Felix and Demetri to laugh Alice and the new girl giggled too.

"Jane is this necessary I am no longer in need of Aro's assistance." Edward said still frowning at me.

"Yes it is. Now follow me" Jane answered as she began walking down the dark alley.

I walked a little away from Edward the whole way down the steep dark alley. I stumbled every now and then and Felix or Demetri would chuckle which would cause Edward to growl which would then cause me to further my distance from him.

"So is this the only entrance to the thingy?" I asked suddenly causing everyone to look at me.

"What?" I asked as if I did nothing wrong.

"No Bella, there are other entrances. This is just the closest" Jane answered as she continued forward.

"Oh Okay." I said and looked around the alley again.

Finally we made it to the end but then we had to go down a shaft type thing. Edward made Alice go first then me, thankfully Alice caught me and set me on my feet. Edward came down next and again tried to take my hand but I stuffed them in my pants pockets and looked around to anywhere but Edward's confused face. Felix saw this and chuckled causing Edward to growl again.

"Jeez Edward is that all you're going to do now is growl?" I questioned a little ticked that he thought he could still be all protective over me after he just up and left me.

"No Bella they are just making me angry. Why are you always backing away from me now?" He asked looking hurt. I looked at Alice in the dark creepy tunnel but she shrugged so I sighed and looked at Edward but continued to walk.

"Well Edward can we talk about this later when there aren't so many vampires with super hearing around?" I asked. Alice giggled at that and I smiled a little. Edward sighed loudly but nodded his consent.

"So Bella may I ask what in the world inspired you to wear that shirt here?" Jane asked without looking back at me. I had forgot that I even had it on.

"Uh nothing really just thought _someone_ would get a kick out of it." I said tugging at the hem.

"I don't like it." Edward mumbled in my direction.

"You don't have to." I said causing some snickers. We finally made it out of the creepy tunnel and to an elevator.

"Ah sister your sent out for one and you bring back two and a half. Aro will be pleased." A boy said. He looked like Jane so I guess they must be twins, although he had darker hair and was marginally taller.

"I do try Alec." Jane said smiling as they hugged in greeting.

We got into the elevator with a little trouble. When Felix who is huge like Emmet tried to touch me to hold me after I stumbled, it made Edward angry and got Demetri who is a little less muscled angry too. I guess Felix and Demetri are close like brothers. After that incident nothing else went wrong during the descent to a lower floor . I wonder where we're going.

"Jane, where are we going?" I asked I could tell Edward didn't like me openly talking to the other vampires.

"To the throne room why?" She asked taking a second to glance at me.

"Oh just wondering my dad thinks I'm visiting a college in New York. Which is kind of funny because, instead I'm in another country surrounded by vampires. This is not how I thought I would spend my first week free of school legal adult." I said causing a few laughs.

"Yes I'm sure it's not ideal." Alec teased. I laughed and shook my head no.

Then we got out of the elevator and approached these huge beautiful doors. They were gold and had very intricate designs on them. It was breathtaking.

"Wow these are amazing" I whispered.

"Yep if you like them so much you should see the rest of the castle." Felix said as he opened the heavy looking door easily.

"Don't tempt me." I teased. He laughed drawing the attention of everyone in the throne room to us as we made our entrance.

"Ah Jane my dear you have returned." A dude on a throne said. Jane went up to him and touched her palm to his hand. After a while he chuckled and looked at me.

"Thank you Jane." He said still staring at me.

I looked around the room and noticed the size of the room, it was huge. There was a downward slope that went to the middle where a drain was _hmm I bet that's for when they feed_ I thought.

Then I looked at the other two on the thrones. One had long flowing white hair that seemed like the natural color. He looked like he was in his late twenties. The middle guy had black flowing hair and looked to be the same age. The last one was the most beautiful out of them all he had dark brown almost black hair and looked to be the same age. His blood red eyes seemed to entice me as I looked into them. They all had pale white skin and red eyes, but the other two's eyes didn't look as deep or beautiful as the last mans did. I felt connected to him in a way. Finally, I turned away from him and back to the main dude who was standing up.

"Yes master Aro." Jane said and she walked to the wall and stood in front of it. So he was Aro, what was the name of Mr. Hottie? Caius or was it Marcus ugh I need to know.

"So you're the little human that caused so much trouble eh?" Aro said lightly I blushed.

"Yes I think so. I'm the only human here am I not?" I said sarcastically causing Edward to shoot me a warning glance.

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"Ah a little spit fire I see. Edward come here please" Aro asked. I turned to Alice to ask her a question as Edward walked towards Aro.

"What's the name of the guy who looks bored?" I asked knowing everyone in the room could hear me.

"Marcus the other one with white hair is Caius why?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know." I shrugged and turned back around everyone was staring at me causing my face to heat up.

"Stop staring. I promise I'm not going to break out into a dance." I mumbled causing Marcus to laugh. Everyone gasped and turned to look at him then at me even Aro who was still holding Edward's hand.

"Brother?" He said in shock.

"I'm sorry she's just so funny and light hearted." He said. Edward growled at him and I rolled my eyes.

I'm glad Marcus thinks I'm funny and light hearted and something tells me that him laughing is an odd occurrence. I'm glad I can make him do that.

"Why is that Aro dude holding Edward's hand?" I asked Alice.

"It's my power. I can read every thought you've had by touching your palm." Aro answered my quiet question.

"Oh can you read me, Edward couldn't?" I asked.

He seemed delighted at the thought and released a growling Edward's hand to come up to me. I held my hand out for him and he took it but after a few seconds he looked disappointed and released my hand.

"So I'm guessing no?" I asked he nodded in confirmation.

"Jane dear can you try your power on her? This is simply wonderful." He clapped. Edward growled loudly

"No!" Edward yelled as he tried to go to Aro but Felix restrained him quite easily. Edward kept snarling at Aro and I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"Edward that's enough please." I said sternly.

"Sorry master I tried but she is acting as if nothing is happening." Jane said Aro clapped again and smiled widely at me.

"Ah this is amazing. Bella you have shown an amazing talent as a human. I'm sure as a vampire your talents will increase. Therefore I must ask you a question. Do you want to join us?"

~The-Major's-Lieutenant


	6. Chapter 5

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Sorry for the really long wait. _

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

_Chapter Five_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Ahh this is amazing Bella you have shown an amazing talent as a human and I'm sure as a vampire your talents will increase do you want to join us?" Aro asked.

My mouth dropped open and Edward growled even louder. Then it all happen so fast, somehow Edward freed himself from Felix's grip and came at me. He gripped me by the neck and slammed me into the wall. Marcus ran to me and Edward. But Jane used her power on Edward before Marcus got to us. I fell to the ground only to have Marcus pick me up like a baby and cradle me to his chest I gasped for air as Alice scowled at me.

"Alice?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella how could you? You're going to stay with them. You're Marcus's soul mate." She replied without any emotion.

"What the french toast and batman. First of all you have no reason to get mad. Second of all it's my choice. Third of all after seeing another side of Edward today I don't even think I would ever want to be back with him. So listen here little missy. Suck it up and go back to where ever you went to after your family deserted me!" I yelled and turned into Marcus's chest to cry. He tightened his grip on me and glared at Edward and Alice.

"Bella I'm sorry I just couldn't believe you would do that. Join the Volturi." Edward said from the floor.

"Edward I need to tell you something so here it goes. Ever since you left I figured out the truth. And truth is that I never really loved you. Edward I'm sorry but I'm staying." I said and turned back into Marcus's chest.

"Bella I'm sorry for being mad I knew that and I let my anger at losing you get the better of me. I'm sorry we will go now." Alice said and she dragged Edward out of the room.

Felix followed them and I smiled at being free of Edward at last.

"What has you smiling my love?" Marcus asked smiling down at me.

"Just the fact that I'm finally free of Edward." I said happily he laughed and sat down in his throne with me in his lap. Everyone was staring at us so I looked down and started to play with Marcus's cold fingers.

"Bella may I ask why you are wearing that shirt here?" Caius asked breaking the tension.

I laughed and Jane did too.

"You're not the first to ask that and I wore it because I thought some people would get a kick out of it. It made Edward grouchy." I joked everyone laughed.

"I do believe it will be a joy having you here Bella." Aro exclaimed as he laughed.

I nodded and yawned. I rested my head on Marcus's shoulder and he rubbed my back.

"I think it's time for you to get some rest love. Tomorrow we will explain everything to you that needs to be explained." Marcus said I nodded and fell asleep before we even made it out of the room.

_**Edward's POV**_

I can't believe Bella stayed with those monsters. I glared at Alice the whole way home finally she snapped.

"Edward you left her to begin with so this is your fault not mine. She fell out of love with you she doesn't want you anymore. Get over it. You'll find your mate one day. Jeez stop glaring at me like a two year old!" She yelled and stormed away into the airport where our family was.

When they saw that we were without Bella they grew worried and all their thoughts came to me at once.

'Where's Bellsy?' Emmet's

'Where is my daughter?' Esme's

'I wonder where Bella is? They didn't leave her did they. Maybe Aro wanted her for the guard this cannot be good.' Carlisle's

'Where's Bella?' Jasper's

'Uh oh no this is going to tear the family apart again. I swear Bella is just a trouble maker.' Rosalie's

'Edward get over it you can live without her.' Alice's

I sighed Alice is right I need to get over Bella. She doesn't belong to me anymore she belongs to someone else. I need to get that through my head.

"Son where's Bella?" Carlisle asked once we were in the car on our way home.

"She stayed Aro offered her a place on the guard and she took it. She's also Marcus's mate and she doesn't love me anymore." I said glumly.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Esme said. Her thoughts were worried and upset.

"It's alright mom I guess she just wasn't for me. Alice said I'll meet my mate someday so no worries." I said trying to be strong.

"That's it Edward think on the bright side." Carlisle said

I nodded and looked out the window. Who knows maybe this is just the beginning. Maybe better things are to come. I now know Bella is Marcus's not mine maybe this is a good thing. All I need to do is bulk up and live on without her that's what she's doing. I should do the same thing too. With that thought in mind I decided to look ahead not behind.

_**Bella's POV**_

When I woke up I felt a cold body wrapped around me. At first I thought it was Edward then I remembered it would be Marcus. I yawned and turn towards him. I smiled when I saw his face and he smiled back.

"Good morning my love." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Morning" I whispered

"You must get dressed and come down to the throne room so we can tell you more about us okay?" He asked I nodded. He picked me up and took me to a closet.

"Pick out whatever you want alright. I'll see you in the throne room. I'm so happy that I met you Bella." He said before he kissed me lightly, then left.

I smiled and brought my hands to my lips. I smiled wider under my fingers at the tingly sensation that he left upon my lips. I knew I wanted to look cute for him today so I picked out my outfit with that in mind.

"I look good!" I said as I looked at myself in the big full length mirror. Observing the long sleeve light pink shirt paired with white jeans and sandals. I then thought of something. I didn't know how to get to the throne room at all.

Well it shouldn't be that hard to find it's a big room with three big chairs. That doesn't seem impossible to find although I wish Marcus left me some instructions on how to find it.

I peeked outside Marcus's room and saw that the hall was empty so I stepped out trying to be quiet.

I wonder where this hallway leads too. I asked my self.

I wondered down the long dark hallway there was barely any light coming into it. I started to walk down the hallway looking at the paintings as I did. I didn't notice anyone in front of me until I ran into them thankfully they caught me before I could fall flat on my butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry thank you for catching me though." I said as I pulled away from whoever was holding on to me. They didn't let me go though.

"Uh you can let go now." I said as I tried to pry the vampires iron cold fingers off of me.

"No you see I cannot for I haven't fed in a while, and my dear you smell delicious." He said ugh why is it that vampires always want to eat me. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed frustrated.

"My Marcus will not be happy about this." I mumbled

"Your Marcus?" The vampire questioned.

"Uh yea he belongs to me like I belong to him you. Now for a vampire your pretty dumb." He snarled and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen Marcus wants me in the throne room do you know how long this thing is going to take? I don't want to keep him waiting." I said

"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" He sneered

"Um no." I said smiling.

"I do believe I will enjoy killing you." He said

"And I'm going to laugh when you die for killing Marcus's soul mate." I snapped right back.

"Hush little girl you do not know who you are messing with." He sneered

"And you don't know who your messing with. Now put me down and maybe I won't mention this to Marcus." I said

"Too late my love." Marcus said I brightened at the sound of his voice.

"Marcus!" I shouted as wiggled to get free from the vampire who was still holding me. He still didn't let me go so I huffed and glared at him.

"Santiago put my mate down now." Marcus ordered Santiago dropped me to the ground and I fell on my butt. I glared at he and Marcus when they chuckled.

"I'm sorry I thought you were ready to get down." Santiago said with fake sincerity.

"As am I love your face was just to adorable not to laugh at." Marcus said. Santiago apologized to Marcus for almost eating me and left us alone.

"Meany" I mumbled as I still sat on the ground arms crossed over my chest in a pout.

"Come on my dear, people are waiting." He said as he held out his hand to me so I could get up.

I shook my head no stubbornly and glared at the ground. I let out a squeak of surprise when Marcus' lifted me up effortlessly and threw me over his shoulder. I knew my butt would be on display from this position but seeing as it was right by Marcus's face I don't think he minded.

"Mark put me down!" I protested

"Mark?" He questioned laughing.

"Yes it's your new pet name. Get used to it because it's what I'm going to be using." I said as I still struggled to get free. Finally I gave up and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Marcus?" A women said.

"Hi Athenodora" He said cheerfully.

"Hi" I mumbled glumly she giggled and passed us.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned

"Yes. Hello Felix." Marcus said. Felix was just laughing his butt off.

"Laugh it up now but later I will hurt you." I threatened

"Whatever Bells." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me.

"Mark can I get down now?" I whined

"Mark? My dear brother you've gone soft on us and why in the world are you carrying Isabella like that?" Aro asked as he chuckled.

"Mark is her pet name for me and she wouldn't get up when Santiago put her down." Marcus answered as he swung me back to my feet. I stumbled a little at the fast movement but regained my balance quickly.

"He didn't set me down he threw me down to the ground then you laughed." I mumbled causing Aro and Caius to laugh also.

"Fine I'm going to go if all ya'll are going to do is laugh at me." I grumbled and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Isabella you're just too cute." Caius said

"Whatever. Now what is it that we need to discuss?" I asked skipping to Marcus's throne and sitting on his lap. I began to play with his cold fingers immediately.

"Well we need to discuss your change. There is an age gap between you and Marcus and we want to know if you want to change now or wait till your closer to his age?" Aro asked

"His age." I said simply Marcus sighed in content.

"And we also need to crown you as one of the queens of the Volturi. Now that your Marcus's soul mate of course." Caius added

"Really I always wanted to be a princess but queen is okay." I said excitedly Marcus laughed and tickled my sides. I giggled and tried to move out of the way but he held me there.

"Mark… stop it… please!" I gasped

"Oh alright" He said as he kissed my lips.

I threw myself into the kiss and he circled his arms around me. This kiss was the best kiss of my life. Of course it had to be interrupted by Aro clearing his throat. I pulled away reluctantly.

"So it's settled on you twenty-fifth birthday you will be incarnated and changed into a vampire." Caius said. Me and Marcus nodded that we understood.

"Nothing like waiting a couple more years to be venomous and indestructible." I sighed

"Yea my dear I can't wait to see your beauty enhanced." Marcus said into my ear I giggled.

"You know what I want to do?" I asked excitedly.

"What?" Caius asked cautiously.

"I want to go shopping!" I exclaimed I never liked shopping before but, I knew I wanted to get a new look and new clothes for here.

"Master Aro!" Demetri yelled

"Yes?" Aro said

"There are wolves here and they want Bella." He exclaimed.

I groaned "I thought I told those stupid mutts to stay home and guard Charlie. How hard is it to follow simple instructions." I mumbled angrily.

"Love you know these wolves?" Marcus asked

"Yea unfortunately one of them is my best friend." I said as I slipped off his lap.

"Indeed I was right, it will be a joy to have her here." Aro said as they followed after me.

_**Author's Note: Please Read! *Repeat but still applies***_

_Once again, please feel free to check out my other stories and go on to my profile for my poll. Also check my profile out if you are wanting information on my stories I usually update it regularly and post things on it all the time._

_I'm updating all my stories this week so enjoy that._

_Beautiful Love, Dirty Rich will be updated this weekend. I am waiting on more votes for the pole. So if it is a pairing you do not like that is all on you so vote what you would want to see. *There is a voting tie so hurry and vote. The poll closes tomorrow!_

_Feel free to message me about any questions or comments. Thank you._

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


	7. Chapter 6

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

* * *

_Chapter Six: We heard from the leeches…_

**_Edward POV…_**

We were home in Forks but would not for long. We planned on never coming back here for a while because there were too many memories of Bella. We were only there for maybe about thirty minutes when Bella's best friend Jacob burst through the door.

"Where's Bella?" he demanded I sighed

"Bella stayed she wanted to…where are you going?" I asked once he turned around and started leave again

"were does it look like I'm going to get my best friend" he said then took off I looked at the family and they stared back unsure what to do I sighed and glanced at Carlisle.

"the Volturi won't like this at all" was all he murmured

"neither will Bella" Alice added shaking her head

Bella's POV-back at the castle…

"you stupid dumb mutt why the heck are you here?" I screeched at Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth were all here I wonder where Collin and Brady are?

"wow Bella calm down by the way you look hot!" Paul said I glared at him while Marcus growled Paul just growled back

"ugh stop it!" I yelled as I rubbed my temples I had a major headache

"love are you okay?" Marcus asked as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me

"yea I just got a headache" I said to him I could hear some of the pack growling at Marcus's closeness to me I gave them the finger causing Marcus to chuckle

"Bells we heard from the leeches that you're staying with these leeches why?" Jacob asked

"cause I'm in love with my soul mate" I stated simply

"yea right come on lets go home" Jacob said

"no it's true Jake it's kind of like imprinting but not we just knew it and Marcus can feel the bond of a relationship between people and Alice saw it and pretty much everyone else once I looked into his eyes I was lost" I muttered as I stared into his blood red eyes now

"ugh, Bella what about your dad?" Jake asked I stiffened

"I don't know Jake I'm eighteen a legal adult I can make my own decisions now I'll just say I'm going to a school here in Italy or something I just don't want to leave you can understand that right? Tell Charlie I love him and I'll see him soon okay I'm going to bed I'll see you sometime soon I'm sure we can cover your flight back I'm sorry Jake but I have to stay" I said and walked back to Marcus's room with Marcus still wrapped around me he just decided to carry me after I leaned on him and I fell asleep shortly after.

*next day*

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed which made me extremely unhappy because I wanted to see Marcus, there wasn't even a note saying where he was which upset me even more. I took a shower and went to the big closet trying to decided what I wanted to wear.

I walked out of the room and down the hall too. I came upon a door so being the nosy person I am I knocked lightly and opened the door. Inside was a pool along with a basket ball court and an inside baseball field I was jumping up and down in excitement because this was an awesome room I knew I had to go swimming in the pool and soon. I walked back out of that room and shut the door quietly.

"miss Isabella what are you doing wondering around all by yourself again?" Santiago said causing me to shriek at him sneaking up on me

"I'm sorry I" I turned around to face him "I... what are you wearing? You look scrumptious" he said I giggled and twirled around. I had dressed in something that should have came out of an old vampire movie with a modern age twist, in which the skirt was short and the heeled booted were tall. it was accompanied with ruby red jewls.

"it's punishment really for Marcus he can look but he won't be allowed to touch because he left the bed this morning or last night or whatever but he wasn't there when I woke up so now he has to suffer it's diabolical don't you think?" I asked Santiago chuckled

"yes very good punishment indeed shall I take you to him?"

"yes please" Santiago held out his elbow for me and I gently place my fingers in the crook of it I giggled as we walked

"that's a beautiful necklace." Santiago asked

"yes, thank you I thought it complimented the outfit" I replied

"it does so how long do you think Marcus will last until he ravishes you?" he asked bluntly I giggled

"shall we make a bet?" I teased

"sure why not?"

"okay I give him under an hour" I said

"you have no faith in him eh I give him maybe three" he contoured

"what's the bet?" I asked knowing I would win I had a couple tricks up my sleeve

"uh money"

"how much?"

"how much you willing to pay?" he joked

"it's Marcus's money so then ten thousand?" I asked

"alright ten thousand it is" he said shaking my hand

"I'll get the others to bet too" he said I nodded

"more there is the more money I get" I said happily

"cocky much?" he teased I nodded and smirked

"ugh women there unreadable" he mumbled causing me to giggle by now we were in the throne room and once I giggled the attention was drawn to me Marcus was slouched in his throne but now as he saw me he sat up straight and his expression brightened.

"thank you Santiago and I will win" I said as I flitted over to Marcus there was a couple of male vampires in front of the throne kneeling they were staring at me intently I went over to Marcus and kissed his check then flitted over to a smiling Jane. Marcus looked mad at me not staying at his side I just smirked.

"why are you wearing that? Jane whispered so only I could here

"come with me and I'll tell you" I whispered back then pulled her outside of the room before I left I heard one of the kneeling vampire speak

"that's your mate master Marcus you are lucky to get anything done around here with her" I giggled at the sound of something being thrown at him and I turned to Jane

"Marcus wasn't there when I awoke nor was there any type of not saying where he went so I decided to torture him in this and I plan to win a bet at it too I betted Santiago that in under an hour Marcus will steal me away and ravish me Santiago gives him three hours but he underestimates my allure" I whispered to Jane she giggled

"I want in what's the bet" she asked

"ten thousand dollars I want to go shopping with the winnings you in?" I asked she nodded

"find Santiago and tell him oh and hurry you better be on my side because with what I'm about to do will make me win for sure" I whispered she giggled and ran off I skipped back into the throne room causing every eye to be on me again I sighed and went up to the thrones again this time to Aro's

"why are they here?" I asked ignoring Marcus, Caius was smiling as he saw this

"they haven't got to their explanation of that yet you interrupted that" Aro teased I giggled

"oh my bad" I said and flitted past Marcus brushing his arm with my hand I squeaked in surprise when he grabbed my hand and yanked me into his lap I giggled when he ravished my neck with kisses

"stop Marcus" I ordered and he did

"no touchy" I said and got up by now everyone was trying to hold in their laughter

"What? Why?" Marcus asked confused

"you know why" I stated simply he looked confused for a minute then realization dawned on him and he made an o with his kissable lips

"oh my dear I'm sorry I had to leave I had matters to attend to" he said thinking that would get him forgiven

"and there was no paper for you to write a note saying this?" I asked "or you couldn't wake me and tell me then let me go back to sleep?"

"you looked to beautiful to wake" he countered everyone was listening attentively to our conversation

"and the note?" I asked he went silent

"I'm sorry I'm not used to having someone worry about where I am" he said that almost made me give in almost

"so you forgot about me then fine" I huffed and walked away I brushed against Felix and winked causing Marcus to growl I smiled to myself and brushed against Demetri and winked also before I could take another step Marcus swept me up and ran full speed to our room where he _did_ ravish me again and again and afterwards I fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that I had won the bet.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_Our Mother will be updated possibly as soon as tomorrow. Just having technical difficulties (on my end) with my beta. However another update for another story will be coming soon. Also Our Mother will be the story that is my main focus and will probably be my first completed story so updates for other stories might come more slowly. _

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._

_-The-Major's-Lieutenant_


End file.
